


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by WhatEvenAmI



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Pride, Glitter, HYDRA Husbands, I can only write horrible things or ridiculousness, Knitting, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rainbows, Ridiculous, Ridiculousness, Rumlow's Fragile Masculinity, Snuggies, Social Media, Tumblr, there is no in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenAmI/pseuds/WhatEvenAmI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage equality is legal in all 50 states. Social media is celebrating, and so are the HYDRA husbands. Well, one of them, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Накинем наши гейские прикиды!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532130) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



> Just a little something I wrote in celebration of marriage equality in all 50 states!

Teaching Winter to knit has had its benefits.

He tends to get restless and agitated after too long without an objective. Knitting is engaging and provides a useful end result, keeping Winter effectively satisfied. "Effectively satisfied" means he isn't pacing all hours of the night, punching through the walls of the already-shitty apartment, or putting bullet holes in other people.

And it means that, occasionally, the place has enough blankets. Winter keeps fucking stealing them; he claims he needs them all to stay warm, but more than once Brock's walked into a stray blanket fort in the middle of the night.

But yeah, teaching Winter to knit was a stroke of genius on Jack's part. Teaching him to use social media, admittedly, was not, and had more to do with a bottle of cheap vodka than the need to keep Winter occupied. Hearing "I cannot even" and "Can we just" in the Soldier's flat tones is something Brock could really live without.

And then there's _this._

"The hell...?" Brock doesn't even bother to figure out exactly what he's trying to say. They've put up with enough of Winter's blank-staring days and his massive blanket forts. They've sat with him through countless restless nights, raised eyebrows over his newfound penchant for sparkly objects, tripped over the swarms of knitted cephalopods scattered throughout the apartment. So waking up to find the Soldier hovering over him in a rainbow fucking cape is really just the icing on this whole weird-ass cake.

"It's not a  _cape,_ " Jack corrects him from the doorway, "It's a sarape."

"What _ever_ the fuck it is, why is Winter wearing a rainbow...sarape?" Brock struggles to raise his head. It's too fucking  _early_ for this many words. "And what the hell are  _you_ wearing?"

At first glance, Jack is clad in typical pajamas, baggy pants and one of Winter's hand-knitted sweaters. Except this sweater is bright and rainbow-striped.

"Winter was restless last night," Jack explains, "So we were getting some work done online. Well, one of us was working. Someone else was on Tumblr. This is _your_ fault, by the way."

"I made you one," Winter says, dropping something soft and heavy onto Brock's face, "So you can match."

"The hell I am wearing a rainbow sweater," Brock gropes around for his blanket—it's  _gone_ , of course—and realizes that Winter's eyes have grown very wide.

"You don't like it?" He asks tremulously, in a wounded tone Brock wouldn't have thought could _come_ from the legendary Winter Soldier. Great.  _Now_ Winter decides to have feelings. 

"Don't you dare break his heart, the bastard knitted you a fucking Snuggie," And Jack, Jack is fucking  _enjoying_ this.

"Tell me you're kidding. You're not kidding, are you? Okay, Winter, no, I—here." And because Brock isn't completely soulless, what choice does he have but to pull the sweater over his head? "Just—why all the rainbow?"

"Marriage equality is now legal across the country," Winter informs him, still looking a little hurt, "So you can be a couple."

"With matching sweaters and everything," Jack adds, grinning at the look on Brock's face.

"And a Snuggie," Winter wraps his cape—his fucking  _sarape_ —tighter around his shoulders and looks down at the floor. "So that...so that you wouldn't be cold. When there aren't blankets."

His kicked-puppy look is eating through Brock's heart, enough that he doesn't ask whose fucking fault it is that the blankets are always missing. Instead he reaches up and pats Winter's arm."Thanks. Thank you, buddy."

He gets up to go make some coffee and Jack follows him into the dingy kitchen. "So, uh, you should know he's been planning out our wedding since the news came out. I think he should be the flower girl."

"For fuck's sake." Brock jabs the button on the coffee machine and it begins to hum. 

"No, seriously. Get him in braids, a flower crown. Sparkly dress. Hey, Winter. You want a sparkly dress?"

Winter looks confused and doesn't answer. Then his face splits into a wide grin; it's half cute, half creepy. "You're  _matching,_ " He says happily, "I cannot even."

"Not a word," Jack says, "This is your fault."

Brock focuses very intently on the coffee now pouring into the pot. Caffeine. He needs caffeine.

Wait a—

There's rainbow glitter sloshing around in the coffeepot.

Brock turns to Winter, who's smiling shyly and snuggling tightly into his rainbow sarape. He sighs and pours himself a cup of glittery coffee.


End file.
